Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/16 July 2016
04:19 Hi Carl. 05:38 Hi all. 05:38 Also playing Candy Crush. 05:38 Hi Bp 05:38 Sundae Stables now. 05:38 Many levels are annoying. 05:38 1611 is harder than its look. 05:38 Also with 1617. 05:39 I'm still at 1758 05:39 Haven't play for a while 05:39 1616 looks hard, but really hard. 05:40 <3primetime3> I've moved up to Toffee Teasprings. 05:40 In 1614, icings replaces by chocolate will count as an order. 05:40 Toffee Teasprings is h*** for me. 05:41 <3primetime3> Let me check what level I'm on. 05:42 1619 One color bomb left+ 05:42 ! 05:42 TBH I'm not even interested with further CCS levels 05:43 I say TT is no fun, tied with SS (108 and 106 respectively.) 05:43 <3primetime3> I will try to catch up to you Rose! 05:43 Who on earth made up those IH episodes... 05:43 <3primetime3> I'm on 1609 right now. 05:43 1609 is not nerfed. 05:43 <3primetime3> My goal is to pass you :P 05:43 This should b nerfed like 1607. 05:44 <3primetime3> But that's not going to happen anytime soon :P 05:44 pass who? :P 05:44 <3primetime3> Pass you XD 05:44 Oh okay, I'll move away XD 05:45 1619 passed! 05:45 <3primetime3> Closed chat by accident. 05:45 15 moves left. 05:45 <3primetime3> Gonna booster my way through 1609. 05:46 <3primetime3> 102 colour bomb boosters lol. I can just use one and not feel sorry. 05:46 I am very happy when I have unlimited lives. 05:46 1610 is also h***. 05:47 brb 05:47 lunch 05:47 <3primetime3> Okay 1609 passed with boosters. 05:47 Should we block user:Pop2002 05:47 <3primetime3> Barely got 3 stars. 05:48 I finished peanut pass 05:48 <3primetime3> If he continues, then for 15 minutes :P 05:48 All pop2002 edits are reverted 05:48 <3primetime3> Congrats. 05:48 <3primetime3> And I warned him already. 05:50 <3primetime3> Pop2442 is also not a sockpuppet. 05:51 <3primetime3> I know Pop2442. 05:51 Ok 05:51 I though it was aockpuppet 05:52 <3primetime3> 1610 wasn't bad. Moving on to 1611 now :) 05:52 <3primetime3> 3 stars on all levels up to 1610. Proud of myself. 05:52 What level are u on right now 05:52 <3primetime3> 1611. 05:52 I FINISHED THE GAME ALREADY OMG :D 05:56 Back. 05:58 1620 05:58 Missed. 05:58 <3primetime3> Passed 1612 yet to be stuck at 1613. 05:59 <3primetime3> Hexagon levels are gone yet again. Perhaps the King company is arguing what level should be hexagon :P 05:59 1613 is hard. 05:59 They should just leave it hexagon and change it every 3 hours 05:59 1613 is very hard 06:00 "Sundae Stables is an almost impossible episode because it also doesn't have any easy levels or any medium levels, although it does not have any insanely hard levels. It has six somewhat hard levels: 1614, 1615, 1616, 1619, 1620, and 1625, three hard levels: 1611, 1618, and 1622, and six very hard levels: 1612, 1613, 1617, 1621, 1623, and 1624. Overall, it is even harder than the previous episode, Toffee Teasprings, but easier than the first nearly impossible episode in Reality, Scrumptious Studio. This episode is the easiest nearly impossible episode in the game." 06:00 Remember for the very hard levels 06:02 <3primetime3> That's why I don't like the nearly impossible difficulty and still oppose it. 06:03 Yep3. 06:03 I strongly dislike. 06:03 <3primetime3> Before you know it, you're going to add another difficulty over nearly impossible and it will get even more stupid. 06:03 <3primetime3> I was already against "somewhat easy" over "considerably easy" and this is over the line. 06:05 That is good for a fanon 06:07 1621 Passed. 06:07 1 hammer used. 06:08 <3primetime3> Why is mobile always harder. 06:09 1622 passed. 06:09 I play levels on mobile. 06:10 ah, it feels good letting allt he hate flow through for an episode you hate 06:10 Man, someones deleting my rage towards hilda. 06:10 Oh well 06:11 Passed jelly crush 129 1 hammer used 06:11 Whats wrong with "Why hasn't someone sensible shot you yet" 06:11 It was directed towards a candy crush character. 06:11 1623 passed. 06:11 Idk 06:12 Bp 06:12 Is there anything wrong with telling someone "Why hasn't someone sensible shot you yet" 06:12 I was telling Hilda, the candy crush character that. 06:12 I also said 06:13 "Why oh why wern't you drowned at birth" 06:13 That was also deleted too for some reason. 06:13 <3primetime3> Heyy Emma. 06:13 <3primetime3> I deleted those. 06:13 Heyy primetime 06:13 WHY 06:13 <3primetime3> It's comment spam/. 06:13 Oh. 06:13 hi 06:13 <3primetime3> Just post one comment with everything on it. 06:13 <3primetime3> Heyy. 06:13 Are you sure it isn't because you feel bad for hilda. 06:13 Hilda should have been drowned at birth 06:14 Seriously. Why hasn't someone sensible shot that... alien yet. 06:14 What is your problem with that character? 06:15 idk 06:15 I just hate them 06:15 Please tell me... 06:16 again 06:16 I just don't like them 06:16 Again, how is that moron allowed to even walk the streets 06:16 What 06:16 But then, I like these characters: Benny, Liquorice Cat, and Captain Sweet Tooth. 06:17 06:17 My favorite character is Liquorice cat 06:17 it represents CatInTheDark 06:17 Level 1623 on mobile is nerfed. 06:17 And most of all, we will never forget the main character: Tiffi. 06:17 I do like Stella if it wins 2016 mascot contest 06:17 You mean that same b**** who killed Mr Yeti and hangs out with that thing they call hilda 06:17 Like, for real. Ive seen s*** with more brains. 06:18 Also, stella shouldn't win. 06:18 Shes not originally from candy crush 06:19 06:19 Who you is? 06:19 Who is you 06:19 I don't know 06:19 But I wish that: Bubblegum Troll would win. But why is Hurt and Heal cancelled. I made a forum post. 06:20 1624 passed. 06:20 www.candycrush.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:357159 06:20 because there is a 2nd edition 06:20 SOMEONE 06:20 KILL HILDA 06:20 JUST 06:20 KILL IT 06:21 Please stop that. 06:21 Do you like hilda? 06:22 Moderately. 06:22 How? 06:22 <3primetime3> I hate the Cherry Baronness. 06:22 teach me... 06:22 Shes not nearly as ugly as hilda 06:23 <3primetime3> But episodes with her are always harder. 06:23 <3primetime3> YES - 1613 passed. 06:23 Prime PM 06:23 Rose, I shouldn't be blocked for hating a character 06:23 its my opinion. 06:24 And? 06:24 Last year, you put up a fight for everything because it was your opinion. 06:24 Did I ever say I am going to block for hating a character? 06:24 No, but its kind of on your mind. 06:24 Proof? 06:24 We don't block just for hating a character 06:25 7 people on chat 06:25 eh 06:25 good point. 06:25 You can't read out my mind 06:25 What is your favorite character? 06:25 Correct, but I feel you were considerin git 06:25 My fav character is hilda 06:26 1625 : 57/80 swirls. 06:26 Well Hilda is died from hurt and heal 06:26 Just playing 06:26 I wish hilda would be BURNED 06:26 Theres a special place in hell for aliens like hilda 06:27 No, but a large box would do that. 06:27 Emma, you don't even know what my mind is now 06:28 Apple pie. 06:28 Stop making up with these nonsense 06:28 Huh? 06:28 Fight me in pokemon showdown m8 06:28 Nah, my favourite character isn't Hilda 06:28 Holmes, I said apple pie 06:30 So 06:30 you gonna fight me in pokemon showdown? 06:30 76/80 swirls. 06:31 Pokemon go anyone 06:31 ahh 06:32 What? 06:32 Pokemon go 06:32 <3primetime3> Some people have died because of Pokémon Go. 06:32 <3primetime3> Not my game. 06:33 Omg why 06:34 Why? 06:35 <3primetime3> Went too extreme with the game 06:38 <3primetime3> A bit of bad language, but I found this post funny: 06:38 <3primetime3> http://i.imgur.com/OWG82dE.jpg 06:39 1625 is insanely hard on mobile. 06:40 Same case of levels 1477 and 1490. 06:41 <3primetime3> 1615 is really underrated. 06:41 <3primetime3> Should be hard. 06:42 I say variable. 06:44 <3primetime3> Yeah, I just complained then I passed it. 06:44 <3primetime3> Got infinite lives from a chest on mobile. 06:44 <3primetime3> So I can keep going XD 06:59 Finally passed Sundae Stables! 06:59 Very tough episode. 07:00 I'm now on 1760 07:00 <3primetime3> Congrats. 07:00 <3primetime3> GTG. 07:06 I say there are some easy levels for me. 07:06 And some levels in Scrumptious Stidio are medium, but no one lower. 07:06 What levels? 07:07 1570 07:07 And 1566 07:08 Levels 1573 and 1578 are the hardest. 07:08 1623 passed. 07:09 Both of them are currently rated SH 07:12 Yep. 07:12 I say M is also okay. 07:12 1627 passed. 07:12 One try. 07:21 1628 passed 07:21 3 tries 07:22 Really hard to get 60k. 07:22 Score:105660 07:26 1629 passed. 07:26 4 tries 07:26 170860 points 1 star 07:27 Is CCS too hard? 07:29 I say most levels are not too hard, but some are too tricky 07:31 1630 passed. 07:31 2 tries. 07:31 1 hammer used. 07:32 Hi Edwin. 07:32 I feel the game is getting harder since Drizzly Dale. 07:35 o/ 07:36 What's that error message after I have rated your levels? 'Session Hijacking'. 07:37 Maybe. 07:38 2 Jellies left. 07:38 hi for all 07:38 Hi Cheekian. 07:38 o/ 07:39 Thanks Edwin for upload the picture about the new blocker 07:39 What's the error that when I have rated Bp's levels then it says 'Session hijacking'? 07:39 I have watched the programme in the morning 07:39 I also don't know. I sometimes get this error. 07:40 you just try again 07:40 or use other browser 07:40 Hi NRN 07:40 Hi 07:41 you all go to check again how Seb level designer looks like 07:41 Hi Mossy. 07:41 Hi mossy 07:41 o/ 07:41 o/ 07:41 Level 1631 is very hard. 07:41 @Edwin91476 HI! 07:41 o/ 07:41 07:41 @Edwin91476 how do you get the andycrush.wikia.com/wiki/File:Bombers.png ? 07:41 yesterday one is producer 07:42 @Cheekiah where can i download the ? 07:42 Isnt that from TVB? 07:42 already said,it found on TV programme 07:42 yup 07:42 But in fact there are 3 Sebs in King? 07:42 @Cheekian how i can get his? 07:43 Ok minute 07:43 @Edwin91476 from TV or downloaded? 07:43 But I currious what is the link for the website I cannot see in the computer 07:43 @Cheekian but i see look like used the Google Chrome. 07:44 I mean what website they use to design a level 07:44 I don't know. Maybe TVB just support Hong Kong. 07:44 @Edwin91476 their secrets or unknown website? 07:44 Because it must see 2-3 ads and watch it. 07:44 nope,the designer is using firefox 07:44 I think TVB is for HK only 07:45 Mossy he means the TV programme website 07:45 @Mossy I'm finding the video of that. 07:45 Ok I need to go. 07:45 @Edwin91476 your upload is from real King? 07:45 I found the video on youtube,somebody had uploaded 07:45 @Cheekian who is uploaded? 07:45 do you know? 07:46 don't know,because it is TV programme,not from King 07:46 *sigh* 07:46 @Cheekian i know TV programme what mean is not available in any website? if not king. 07:46 What is wrong with Emma? -_- 07:46 it means that they visit King office to discover how CCS team to do 07:47 @Cheekain where? link me please.. 07:47 What happened, Olaf? 07:47 Is TVB in Malaysia cheekian 07:47 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EpPscNTNHNM&app=desktop 07:47 @Not real name TVB is not available in my country. 07:47 somebody have uploaded 07:48 without the permission from TVB 07:48 @Cheekian i saw videos it look like King company. 07:48 So TVB might delete it 07:48 But TVB not control that too much 07:48 Look at the Hilda page comments, I have deleted one or two of them 07:48 Level 1617 I say this level is hard, but very hard is overrated. 37 moves is enough. Concentrate on clearing magic mixers and making color bombs to win easily. 07:48 TVB might not delete it 07:48 TVB is only available in HK mossy 07:48 @Cheekian look like real King's company. 07:48 Accidentally closed the chat. 07:48 Hilda 07:49 @Not real name I'm not leave in Hong kong. 07:49 I'm not understand Chinese. 07:49 because many people like upload Doraemon from TVB Channel,but TVB do not delete it 07:49 I deleted two of the comments... 07:50 @Cheekian what TVB is short from? 07:50 it is not chinese,it is cantonese 07:50 @Cheekian Cantonese and Chinese is different? 07:50 "I hate Hilda" 07:50 "You look like a hamster." 07:50 yup 07:50 Television Broadcasts Limited is the full name of TVB 07:50 @Cheekian what mean Edwin upload pictures is leaked? 07:51 levels makers are leaked or not? 07:51 he means that bobber blocker are on the level maker 07:51 You should've seen the comments before that.... 07:51 @Cheekian I see bobber in maker. but I want know how can i get the Level's makers? 07:51 But I deleted them... 07:51 or maybe King only? 07:52 Cheekian do you know cantonese 07:52 I think only avaliable on King 07:52 Yes TVB is cantonese not chinese 07:52 07:52 @Cheekian overall there were leaked content? 07:52 don't ask me the link because I myself also want know the line 07:52 Permission errors, meh 07:52 o.o 07:52 Why rose 07:52 hate them 07:52 *link 07:53 I saw the comments 07:53 Whats wrong with his comments 07:53 nope 07:53 Mossy 07:53 @Cheekian I'm so curious about Unreleased level on webs. 07:53 If only you saw them, NRN 07:53 Hostess were designed the level,and she asked them to release later 07:53 @Not real name do you know name of Placeholder of Chocolate Mountain background (Episode 4)? 07:54 unnamed girl instead of tiffi. 07:54 Nobody knows 07:54 @Cheekian this story is secret? 07:54 secret of King? 07:54 the girl I think is placehold for Tiffi I think 07:55 @Cheekian so Placeholder girl is former versions of Tiffi? 07:55 do you know who? 07:55 06:16, July 16, 2016 (diff | deletion log | view) . . Talk:Hilda/@comment-Emmaelise401-20160716061607 (Created page with "Why oh why wasn't this dumb.. animal drowned at birth. Why hasn't someone sensible shot it yet. How is this moron allowed to walk the streets?") 07:55 This one seems offensive 07:55 you know they design the suitable character is not easy stuff 07:55 I think so 07:55 @Roseturnip who is Hilda? 07:56 butnobody know who is she 07:56 @Cheekian Mystery? 07:56 or not? 07:56 Test 07:56 A character 07:56 @Roseturnip a character from Fudge Island? (Hilda)? 07:57 Nobody know 07:57 only king know 07:57 @Cheekian overall it is unslove mysteries. 07:57 if only king known about this. 07:58 00:31, September 11, 2015 (diff | deletion log | view) . . User blog comment:DoCheonGong/About new rollbackers/@comment-Michael, The Lord Of Wikia-20150909083402/@comment-Emmaelise401-20150911003117 (Created page with "Burn the salty witch") o.o 07:58 @Cheekian test. answer please. 07:58 I cannot help you because I don't know 07:58 @Cheekian same as me IDK too. 07:59 O.O 07:59 This one's directed at someone, right? 07:59 @Not real name what talking about me? 07:59 Yes 07:59 don't ask me again because I don't know 08:01 @Megaphantaze HI!! 08:01 How do you think if original Saga has the non-order levels that contain the candy color that never spawn? 08:02 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_908_(CCR) 08:02 Like this. 08:02 All bombs are always red and no more red candies spawn. 08:03 @Cheekian do you like to play Mario game? 08:04 oww dead chat??? 08:04 not like too much 08:04 gtg 08:05 @Megaphantaze HI!! and Bp! 08:05 answer me please. 08:06 Test 08:06 @Mossy I used to play Mario games. 08:06 They are fun. 08:07 How do you think if Merio games were 3D? (Go forward, backward, left, right, and jump) 08:07 @Bp101697 so do you love Mario games like Gamecube etc? 08:07 08:08 do you have real Gamecube , NDS or 3ds instead of emulator? 08:10 dead chat again? 08:10 I think not. 08:10 But Mario game is quite fun for me. 08:11 @Bp101697 where you play Mario game on? 08:11 However, the games I play are flash. -_- 08:12 @Bp101697 but in other country mostly love other console games like Gamecube , N64 or 3DS etc. 08:12 if not on flash version. 08:12 Yeah. 08:12 @Bp101697 do you want to play like other console game? 08:13 I think I may not. I mostly play Candy Crush and Bloons TD games. 08:14 @Bp101697 so in our country is console game is extremely hard to find? 08:14 idk 08:14 @Bp101697 what the game do you love? 08:15 Maybe Candy Crush, so I also make fanon levels. 08:16 @Bp101697 so do you ever watch the other longplay games? 08:16 like Paper Mario The Thousand Door from Gamecube. 08:16 No. 08:16 Bp 08:16 I was expecting you 08:17 Why? 08:17 Hi Michael. 08:17 @Bp101697 how many you are join wikia? 08:17 I found something disgusting about your goverment 08:17 https://twitter.com/king_bhumibol 08:17 Seriously? 08:17 Yes. It's very seriously. 08:17 No politics 08:17 PM 08:17 Anyway, leave it. 08:17 Politic is very sensitive. 08:18 Especially in Thailand. 08:18 @Michael The Lord Of Wikia why suddenly you're talking about Politics? 08:18 even you found from twitter or other website. 08:18 To show Bp something disgusting 08:18 btw 08:18 It's possibly gonna be on the news 08:18 And I'm gonna be mentioned on TV! :P 08:19 @Michael The Lord Of Wikia do you read the chat rule? 08:19 On Thai TV 08:19 Yes. 08:19 Wait 08:19 Mossy are you minimodding? 08:20 @Michael the Lord of Wikia even you see on TV talking about Politics is not allow in chat. 08:20 Wait mossy 08:20 @Not real name so true about Michael says? 08:20 Wikia TNT 08:21 dead chat again??? 08:21 Nope. 08:21 I PMed Bp 08:22 @Michael you still talking to me? 08:22 08:22 BTW I'm in another country 08:22 Yes 08:22 @Michael i'm in same country as Bp. 08:22 And I'm in Thailand as well! 08:22 Chiang Mai, however. 08:22 @Michael are you sure? in same country if me and bp? 08:22 are you lying? 08:22 No. 08:23 I'm using my phone 08:23 I'm in a temple tour, In a car! 08:23 @Micheal so how many edits on this wikia? 08:23 Bp and mossy are from same country? 08:23 What edits 08:23 Yes. 08:23 @Not real name YES! 08:23 I'm an american 08:23 @Michael you are lying us. 08:23 No, 08:23 What do you mean I lie 08:24 Indonesia? 08:24 @Michael so why you say you are american? 08:24 I am an american tourist in thailand! (fp) 08:24 @Michael you dont tell me early 08:24 i dont know you are tourist of my country. 08:25 I blew up the wall ***** was making 08:25 @WikiaTNT you are newbie on this wikia? 08:25 My sister is also on my trip 08:25 She says hi 08:26 @Michael so how old are you? 08:26 Bp pm 08:26 28. Turned 28 on may 1 08:26 1987-2016 08:26 @Michael what your sister age? 08:26 Why do you care? 08:26 I need to protect my sister's identity! 08:27 @Michael sister is not allowed? 08:27 You can talk to her however. 08:27 Michael, Signing off. 08:27 * Michael, The Lord Of Wikia passes phone to his sister 08:27 @Michael you are rollback or admin on this wiki. 08:27 * Michael, The Lord Of Wikia gives phone back 08:28 Sorry but I failed. 08:28 All because of Emma. 08:28 @Micheal who is Emma? 08:28 I feel like singing 08:28 sad piano music 08:28 Ever since I was glorified 08:29 @Michael do you ever play Mario games? 08:29 Emma was always a heartbreaker 08:29 she lowered stances, even my partner just opposed 08:29 (this is singing, not a poem) 08:29 And it's just sad to see 08:29 Emma will always be there ruining, everything... 08:30 @Michael i ask you do you every Mario games? 08:30 chorus: emma is there, ruining everything 08:30 *SONG STOPS* 08:30 Yeah. 08:30 @Michael you still talk to me? 08:30 Of course I am! 08:31 @Michael I asking about do you play Mario games before? 08:31 Not really. 08:31 Btw, Since I really love you guys 08:31 @Michael do you ever use console game? 08:31 I have free game downloads, VIRUS FREE 08:31 Not really. 08:31 (console) 08:32 Not really for console 08:32 @Michael I mean like Gamecube , N64 or 3DS etc. 08:32 not emulator. 08:32 I play those, yeah. 08:32 And I really love XBOX 08:32 @Michael you are rollback or admin on this wikia? 08:33 I'm an ordinary user 08:33 @Michael how many edits you did? 08:33 Why are you collecting my info? 08:34 Hi again.] 08:34 @Michael now you are over 1,600 edits now! 08:34 Why do you need my info! 08:34 @Michael I'm rollback on this wikia and i'm done over 2,300 edits. and I'm want to be admin on this wikia. 08:35 Well good luck with that! 08:35 I know the flower will bloom 08:35 Michael, no rank 08:35 @Michael I'm planning for I'm become Admin. 08:35 Test 08:35 @Not real name umm.. why? 08:35 Michael, No rank? 08:35 What do you mean 08:35 Dude, Don't listen to emma! 08:36 @Michael that mean you still not rollback or admin yet. 08:36 just normal user. 08:36 Accepting opposes is nothing related to chatmod! 08:36 BTW, Subjects mean best friends' 08:36 Flockky is my #1 subject 08:37 @Michael when you back to USA? 08:37 I mean he has no rank 08:37 10 days. 08:37 @Not real name I understand he just normal user at all. 08:37 @Michael how fun? 08:37 I am spending 14 days here 08:37 To: @Mossy Mos - But I'm not an admin yet! 08:38 @Carlsaga07 same as me I'm still not admin yet... and i'm still rollback. 08:38 BTW, I saw wat phra kaew few days ago 08:38 Same. 08:38 Me, too. 08:38 And it contained a Jade Buddha 08:38 @Bp101697 I'm busy to go. 08:38 Get to go? 08:38 I'm working and chatting on this wikia 08:39 @Bp101697 next Thursday I have Midterm Test. 08:39 Alright. 08:39 Alright. 08:39 @Bp101697 so I have studying by reading book during little free time. 08:39 because my parent. 08:39 Parents? 08:39 I guess you are 16. 08:39 @Michael I'm 14 year old and Secondary grade 3. 08:40 Very many hours to study in school but... 08:40 @Bp101697 studying at home but reading book a few hours. 08:40 People think I'm a teenager but I'm actually 27 08:40 @Bp101697but after Midterm Test everything are free to me. 08:40 Okay 08:41 @Bp101697 only Thursday and Friday. 08:41 Mega? 08:41 Ur bot? 08:41 @Michael I'm not bot. 08:41 Um... 08:41 It looks like Mega's a bot 08:41 There are not many hours to do activities. Most days I finish studying (end of last period) at 3:10 pm, 4:00 pm, or 4:50pm. 08:41 He hasn't even said a letter 08:41 @Michael my bot is User:X Naut Bot but he was demoted a week ago... 08:42 Why 08:42 First period starts at 8:30am. 08:42 Hey 08:42 What is your bot's password, Maybe I can continue editing using the bot and it could maybe become a bot again 08:43 When I say about education in my (and Mossy's) country, pray for it. Study, study, study, and go to tutor shool after school. 08:43 You need to ask permission before using the bot 08:43 @Michael my bot was demoted... 08:43 Then, go to community central, My Homeland. 08:44 community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat 08:44 @Michael due I'm so busy if not weekend. 08:44 Mossy, Why did it get demoted 08:45 My university starts on Aug, 8. 08:45 I may reduce speed on making levels in Fanon Wiki. 08:46 @Michael I dont known 08:46 unexpectly demoted... 08:47 I see, 08:48 Because the bot was not properly used, The authorities demoted it. 08:48 @Michael I use only weekend. 08:48 if not weekend I'm so busy to do that. 08:48 It's supposed to be 12/7 08:48 @Michael what 12/7 means? 08:48 12 hours per week 08:48 If you're using a bot 08:49 @Michael half day you think possible because schoolday make me busy to uses. 08:49 except saturday and sunday. 08:49 because not school days. 08:49 brb playing a game 08:50 @Michael what you talking about? 08:50 a PC Game. 08:50 @Michael what you're playing? 08:51 Samantha Swift and the Fountains of Fate 08:51 @Michael emulator game? 08:51 No, Hidden object. 08:51 Search it for more information 08:53 @Michael do you ever play Paper Mario The Thousand Years Door? 08:54 @Everyone Which type is your most favorite? Moves, Jelly, Ingredients, Order, Time, or Mixed? 08:54 Wait guys 08:55 I'm playing don't disturb 08:59 Mos, your bot was demoted because he wasn't a bot 08:59 Bots require time and coding 08:59 not a username and password 09:00 If you want to make a bot, I can hook you up with CatInTheDark 09:00 Speaking of bots, I am planning to get WiiFitBot in action by the end of the week 09:02 @Emmaelise401 who is CatInTheDark? 09:03 An admin on the wiki 09:03 Expert at coding 09:03 fellow disturbed fan 09:03 what did you want to do with your bot anyway 09:04 @Emmaelise401 link me please I don't know who is he? 09:04 She. 09:04 First off 09:04 @Emmaelist401 where can i download the WiiFitBot. 09:04 Dude 09:04 the Wii fit bot is my bot 09:04 And I am still fixing her up 09:04 User:Catinthedark 09:05 @Emmaelise401 can i ask her now? 09:05 To do what? 09:05 about my bot or not? 09:05 Where are you from again? 09:05 what country 09:05 what green thing. 09:06 @Emmaelise401 I'm come from Thailand. 09:06 like Bp. 09:06 Ah 09:06 @Emmaelise401 so remember from your walls? 09:06 09:06 ดังนั้นสิ่งที่ คุณต้องการ บอท ของคุณ จะทำอย่างไร 09:07 @Emmaelise401 um.. I think Editting and Chatting. 09:07 but I dont have much time to use that because schooldays. 09:07 09:07 บอท ไม่ปกติ แชท 09:07 @Emmaelise401 then why AIDCG is logged on chat? 09:07 but not talking. 09:07 บอท ทำงานโดยอัตโนมัติ คุณไม่สามารถควบคุม มันเหมือน หุ่นเชิด 09:08 @Emmaelise401 where can i use controlling my bot? 09:08 09:08 เขาเป็น บอท บอท แชท ไม่ได้ เพราะพวกเขา ไม่ได้เป็น บัญชี ที่แท้จริง เพียง เครื่อง 09:08 09:08 ที่คุณ สามารถใช้ การควบคุม ของคุณคืออะไร ตอนนี้หรือไม่ 09:09 @Emmaelise401 Yes! I need to know where can i use controlling my bot. 09:09 ????? Why Emma's message is in Thai even I didn't click translate??? 09:09 Ah 09:09 Why didn't you say so. 09:09 Well, I would start by googling it 09:09 @Emmaelise401 back to me. 09:09 Do not go like that. 09:09 I did MediaWikiBot for WiiFitBot 09:09 It is mess. 09:09 @Bp101697 @Emmaelise401 they are working well? 09:09 *Do not do like that 09:10 @Bp101697 why? 09:10 Here 09:10 About Emma's googling. 09:10 Hey 09:10 I gave him where WiiFitBot was coded. 09:10 And I linked him to CatInTheDark's wall 09:10 Because it can make us not understand since they are very different language. 09:11 *languages 09:11 Mos said he came from Thailand 09:11 Me, too. 09:11 sooo, I google translated Thai 09:11 @Emmaelise401 that right! 09:11 @Emmaelise401 CatInTheDark is admin? 09:12 sheesh 09:12 internet 09:12 Mos is from Thailand 09:12 so, I spoke in Thai to make myself a bit more clear 09:13 @Emmaelise401 what wrong? 09:13 Nothing. 09:13 Okay, but sometimes Google Translate makes it more confusing. 09:13 I can bring on WiiFitBot to show what a real bot is like 09:13 Would you like that? 09:13 @Emmaelist401 yes! 09:14 WiiFitBot is very talkitive, unlike AIDCG 09:14 a lot of work was put into her 09:14 I use only weekend but if not weekends I not use him. 09:14 @Emmaelise401 same as your bot my bot is quite talkative like me. 09:15 -- WiiFitBot Reboot 2.0 activated -- 09:15 @WiiFitBot HI! 09:15 Toaster Detected: AIDCG - Requesting removal 09:15 Try WiiFitBot hello 09:16 @WiiFitBot I want my bot to be my bot named User:X Naut Bot 09:16 Uhh 09:16 I don't think it can do that 09:16 Hello WiiFitBot! 09:16 09:16 Hello life from 09:16 WiiFitBot, you suck 09:16 @WiiFitBot but he was demoted by unknown since a week ago... 09:16 What do you suck? 09:16 Take I guess 09:16 I need bring him back! 09:16 09:16 Mos 09:16 You can't talk to a bot like that 09:17 He was demoted because he wasn't a real bot 09:17 @WiiFitBot I have to wait for ADMIN or not? 09:17 WiiFitBot is a Machine 09:17 STOP SAYING MY NAME 09:17 Oh, it does that when people spam its name 09:17 @Emmaelise401 because schooldays which much threatening my bot planning!!! 09:17 schooldays is nuisance! 09:17 Huh? 09:17 @Emmaelise401 my life is ruin... 09:18 and disappointments. 09:18 No, it isn't. 09:18 @Emmaelise401 why? 09:18 Because this is a wikil 09:18 wiki* 09:18 WiiFitBot, Sob story alert! 09:18 Grow up 09:18 @Emmaelise401 okay but times. 09:18 the mobile is not allowed in my school! 09:18 09:18 I don't think you can program a bot on mobie 09:19 mobile* 09:19 @Emmaelise401 Teacher is scold me if I bring the mobiles in the school! 09:19 !Say Emmaelise401 is the best 09:19 Emmaelise401 is the worst 09:19 Screw you 09:19 Screw you too 09:20 @WiiFitBot I'm want to be Admin because Everything is free. 09:20 like Theme Designer etc. 09:20 Mos, I was once admin. 09:20 and I can tell you 09:20 @Emmaelise401 really? 09:20 The less you seem like you want it 09:20 The more likely you are to get it 09:20 @Emmaelise401 I really want to be ADMIN!!! 09:21 i'm so jealous. 09:21 !History Emmaelise401 09:21 Emmaelise401, the 7th admin of the wiki. Demoted for corruption 09:21 You don't need to do me like that, Bot. 09:21 Mos 09:21 Its alright 09:21 you can't always get what you want 09:21 @Emmaelise401 why i cannot get? 09:21 Because it requires time 09:22 @Emmaelise401 it is 89th days in this wikia. 09:22 one more months i can be admin. 09:22 !History Megaphantaze 09:22 31 more days. 09:22 Megaphantaze, some guy who spends all day on chat. He is one of the newer chat mods on the wiki. Sheesh 09:22 Mos, you can't really get what you want all the time 09:22 @Emmaelise401 sadly... I'm still rollback. 09:22 besides 09:23 the admin minimum age is 15 09:23 Emma 09:23 I think you made the Wiifitbot 09:23 Whats good Mega 09:23 mk..? 09:23 But I hold a record in banning trolls 09:23 @Emmaelise401 I'm 14 year old and October 22nd is my birthday now I'm 15 years old, 09:23 I'm on Secondary grade 3. 09:23 Should I add that Mr.Majesty. 09:24 Mossy 09:24 its not your age thats the problem 09:24 its the fact that you seem that you dream about it 09:24 thats the one way to not get admin 09:24 If you don't act like you want it 09:24 @Emmaelise401 Yes! I dream about this. 09:24 your better off. 09:24 You actually dream about being an admin on a wiki? 09:25 WiiFitBot, sigh alert 09:25 Sigh 09:25 @Emmaelise401 Yes! I dreaming about admin on this wiki. 09:25 Don't talk like that 09:25 He is 14 you know 09:25 Kids on that age has dreams 09:25 Well 09:25 I encourage you to follow your dreams. 09:26 @Megaphantaze and This year I will be 15 years old soon. 09:26 October 22nd is my birthday. 09:26 Happy early birthday! 09:26 09:26 Mega 09:26 09:26 WiiFitBot is looking better, huh? 09:26 @Emmaelise401 his birthday? 09:27 @Emmaelise401 hi..?? 09:27 answer me please. 09:27 !History WiiFitBot 09:27 WiiFitBot, one of the first bots on the wiki, and the best, obviously. 09:28 Wait, that was a question? 09:28 @Emmaelise401 mega birthday? 09:28 you said happy earlier birthday. 09:28 I mean, I guess your birthday is a "Mega" deal 09:28 !Hilda 09:28 X-X 09:28 heh. 09:29 @Emmaelisr401 i mean Megaphantaze? 09:29 his birthday? 09:29 No 09:29 idk when the heck his birthday is. 09:29 xD 09:29 09:29 My personal quote is Phantaztic 09:29 Mega, can you do me a favor and say !Hello WiiFitBot 09:29 @Megaphantaze what mean Phantaze? 09:29 !Hello 09:29 Mega is Megaman fans? 09:29 !Hello WiiFitBot 09:29 Hello there WiiFitBot 09:29 Well, that works 09:30 @Megaphantaze on your Deviantart you are 2,350 deviantions. 09:30 how possible? 09:30 5 years ago you here? 09:30 WiiFitBot, Jerk mode 09:30 I don't care. 09:30 @Emmaelise401 ADMIN and Core Membership from Deviantart I think same difficulty to get. 09:31 You need points 09:31 Jerk mode is when WiiFitBot becomes completely inactive 09:31 Mos, I am not into the Deviantart thing 09:31 If you think you are good artist, you can earn them by doing commissions 09:31 There is too many pictures of people eating eachother. I truly don't get that. What even is it anyway 09:31 @Megaphantaze I'm still thinking my idea about Mario and Candy Crush Crossovering 09:31 You draw from points 09:32 @Megaphantaze amout of Deviantions is same as number editing? 09:32 I'm over 2300 edits. 09:32 NO 09:32 !Hello WiiFitBot 09:32 I don't care. 09:32 Pageviews are more important 09:32 SCREW YOU 09:32 Screw you too 09:32 @Megaphantaze that point to be Core member? 09:32 Why hasn't someone sensible shot you yet 09:32 Why hasn't someone sensible drowned you yet 09:33 You know what, I have had enough of arguing with my bot 09:33 your going bye bye 09:33 -- Powering Off -- 09:33 @Megaphantaze Donating over 1,200 points it think possible? 09:33 core member is almost impossible to get for me... 09:34 like ADMIN. 09:34 Mos 09:34 It's not impossible, if you know he way to get them 09:34 this is a big reason why you are not a candidate for admin. 09:34 You are just.. 09:34 power hungry. 09:34 @Megaphantaze Core Member is free like ADMIN? 09:34 No he isn't 09:34 Mega, honestly 09:34 PM for a sec 09:34 You mix him to Michael 09:35 @Megaphantaze Ugly or Beautiful art is important? 09:35 Meh, probably. 09:35 Mega, can you do me a favor real quick? 09:35 @Megaphantaze otherwise it much harder to get core membership 09:35 into Insanely Hard to Almost Impossible. 09:35 Mega 09:36 can you, and only you, meet me here? 09:36 http://bayonettas-place.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat 09:36 For PMing 09:36 since PM here is broke 09:36 I want to talk to you about art ideas 09:43 @Emmaelise401 sorry my mistake http://mossy-mos-mario-1351.deviantart.com/ 09:43 I'm little bit hurry. 09:43 sorry for mistake. 09:44 @Emmaelise401 answer me please! 09:44 http://mossy-mos-mario-1351.deviantart.com/ 09:44 it is real account 09:44 Yes 09:44 Im just busy 09:44 I have a life too 09:45 @Emmaelisr401 megaphantaze is my friend. 09:45 mk 09:45 my profile is http://mossy-mos-mario-1351.deviantart.com/ 09:45 Ive seen it 09:45 @Emmaelise401 in Deviantart very few people from candy crush wikia to be here. 09:45 mk 09:46 @Emmaelise401 what mk means? 09:46 It means ok 09:46 @Emmaelis401 did Mario and Candy Crush is good crossover? 09:47 Sure 09:47 @Emmaelise401 for example Nintendrawer. 09:47 but sprite is different but everything is doing same is CCS. 09:47 For crossover, I think Candy Crush can buy license to make episodes related to movie or other games. 09:48 @Bp101697 but I'm doing only deviantart 09:48 not real release. 09:49 I have deviantart account http://mossy-mos-mario-1351.deviantart.com/ 09:49 i'm still thinking for ideas for this. 09:50 @Bp101697 answer me please! 09:51 Okay. 09:51 @Bp101697 my Crossover is just episode or art idea but sprites or everything is very different but working is same CCS. 09:51 but not real release. 09:51 i just working for deviantart. 09:52 mk 09:52 http://mossy-mos-mario-1351.deviantart.com/ 09:52 mk 09:52 ฯาฟั. 09:52 Okay. 09:52 Forgot to change language. 09:53 @Bp101697 my friend is Megaphantaze http://megaphantaze.deviantart.com/ 09:53 Alright. 09:53 mk 09:54 @Bp101697 I'm still thinking ideas for Mario theme or other favourite theme. but sprite and anything are different but work like CCS. 09:54 do you know the exact size? 09:56 idk. 09:57 In Candy Crush, I am waiting for 500th ingredients level. 09:57 And hope there will be 100th time level soon. 09:58 @Bp101697 oversizing is matter or not? 09:58 Later levels there are so many order levels and reduce jelly and ingredients levels. 09:58 idk. 09:58 @Bp101697 for Crossover in Super Mario (1985) i use background for Unreleased versions (unused level). 09:59 Yeti and unknown girl? 09:59 @Bp101697 nope 09:59 Super Mario 1985 (Original) 10:00 Yeti and unknown girl is only Candy Crush Saga. 10:00 Super Mario (Original) is using for Unreleased levels. 10:01 mk 10:04 mk 10:04 Odus 10:04 WiifitBot is running fully 10:04 Screw you too 10:04 oh, wb 10:04 @Emmaelise401 see you again! 10:04 I making Japchae. 10:04 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i1djfV9uigc 10:04 but with Gochujang. 10:04 huh? 10:05 @Emmaelise401 I will come back soon.! 10:05 Mk 10:11 back from a big clearing of house 10:11 and dead. 10:11 Hi Edwin. 10:11 I'm here. 10:16 Hey why I can't see the chat log in about 4pm 10:17 What do you mean? 10:17 ok nothing just cache problem. 10:18 Okay. 10:18 Finally episode 74 in my fanon is insanely hard. 10:18 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Mysterious_Hut 10:19 Just this yesterday I used 15 minutes to rate it then f***ingly shows that 'session hijacking'. 10:20 Hi Olaf. 10:21 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/File%3ACCR_Level_1160.png Hybrid version of level 1710 original. 10:21 It is for episode 78's finale. 10:29 Dinner. 10:29 Brb. 12:37 Hi 12:37 Today has been quiet 12:37 Here's the plan 12:38 We got to be friendly for Mossy so we could encourage him 12:38 HI HM 12:38 Thank god youre here 12:38 We have to remind to not give up and stop wanting to be Admin 12:38 Why 12:38 He must learn the gift of patience 12:39 HM I have past versions of LLS 2 to 45 12:39 If you keep saying you want to be admin, you are just making it more impossible 12:39 Yes 12:39 At least I stopped 12:39 I do it seldom 12:39 HM see http://lunalight.wikia.com/wiki/Special:ListFiles/Not_real_name 12:39 Times when vandals attack and no admins nearby but only me 12:40 Yes. I'm planning on my fanon to change marmalade to honey for levels changed/released on 16/7/16 12:40 And I'm making more levels 12:40 672 and 674 12:40 X Order use the order variant but with mustn't 12:40 And stop saying you want to become an admin 12:40 Im not saying 12:40 Luna light is Scrubby Dubby Saga 12:41 I was like Mossy last year 12:41 No 12:41 What's the point unless this one isn't King game 12:41 NRN, see http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:ListFiles/HM100 to see what I uploaded these days 12:41 No 12:42 I at least have own original saga in my mind 12:42 Just a placeholder. I see your uploads. You have a change. Once I edit, I will leave from chat 12:44 Ooh, saw some gameplay of the game 12:44 Original 12:45 ΟΚ 12:45 I had written in wrong lang. Sorry. I'm back now 02:15 Ok Mega. What's the plan that to be friend to Mossy and told him stopping to wanting to be admin. 02:22 Told it already 02:23 Just make sure he won't feel bad 02:24 I think he won't hear us for admins too much because I have told him many times about this thing. 05:51 Impressive 05:51 No trolls today 05:53 ... 05:54 Yeah, no trolls today as I said 05:55 Yay 05:56 Usually bad things happen when saying sp 11:35 Fuck 11:35 Fuck 2016 07 16